


Kirkwall

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Can't believe Bartrand chose money over family who fights beside you, F/M, Fighting for your friends, First shot at the letter writing trope, Maybe he was already a little crazy?, Not sure how to tag this one., SUUUPER pre-relationship, So far just the one, Varric's protective instincts for his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: Just after Varric's first meeting with the Seeker.





	Kirkwall

          Shit. Things are getting close, Hawke. I just know things are gonna go 10 kinds of nugshit before this mess is all done. I know, I worry more than I should but, shit. Things are bad here. Damn Blondie and his blighted tunnel vision. He never could see past his vendetta. Anyway, remember me pushing you weeks ago to get your hairy human ass out of Kirkwall? Yeah. You owe me a drink, or several, I can't decide. I really wish I'd let Aveline talk me into the benefits of knocking you over the head, having Broody sling you over his shoulder so you two lovebirds could have left this shithole weeks before you finally did.  

          I know you love Kirkwall like I do. Who exactly do I think I'm kidding? Me? Make you do anything you don't want to? I am in the midst of the city I love, chained to the floor, scratching out this letter to you on a bit of parchment, and I can't stop laughing at the thought of me making you do something you don't want to. And I can hear you laughing at the idea too. Remember the first time Junior got up the courage to talk to Daisy? He kept wiping his hands on his trousers. Remember when he finally spoke to her? When she asked him if he was asking her something dirty, and he turned 10 shades of purple and backtracked for a half an hour afterward? Maker's breath, Hawke! Shit. My sides hurt now. The guard's glare didn't help.  

          Go. Keep moving. The Chantry is harder on your trail than we expected. And some of these soldiers have blood in their eyes. Don't worry here. I'll keep this Seeker occupied for as long as I can. You know how I can draw people into my stories. I may not have the ability to wield a stick while freezing shit solid, but you let me work my magic here while you continue to put more distance between us. And if you tell anyone about how spectacularly I tripped over your staff, when I tried to use it, I'll tell everyone what you said in your sleep when you passed out in the Hanged Man. You know Isabella'd eat her hat to find that shit out. And she'd never let you live it down.  

          Stay safe, Hawke. Send me news via this raven when you can. Tell Broody he still owes me from our last Diamond Back match. When you have those Broody babies, name one after me. Mostly though, just stay safe, Hawke.

 

~~VT


End file.
